


Mr. Sandman (Bring Me A Dream)

by HelpMeOBe1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cunnilingus, F/M, Insomnia, Masturbation, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpMeOBe1/pseuds/HelpMeOBe1
Summary: Rey has a terrible case of insomnia, and she's found there's only one way to fall asleep.'Taking care of herself' every night is becoming a chore, and something she almost dreads.As luck would have it, she has a new neighbor who offers to help her get to sleep.





	1. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> This is un beta'd...
> 
> [Say hi to me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1)

Rey had a problem...Insomnia. 

After discovering that the only way to finally get to sleep, was to make herself come, she added a second problem. 

Night after night she would struggle. The thought of becoming a needy, weird, masturbation-addicted and also _sleep deprived_ woman, was driving her mad. 

Every single night she tried her hardest to not give in. Every single night she thought she could just drift off to sleep naturally, like everyone else.

Every night, sleep would elude her.

So around 3AM, she would stand up in frustration, rid herself of her pajamas, and play with her clit until she came...reluctantly.

And then she’d get 3 hours of sleep. It was a sad existence. 

Rey had done her research. She had tried it all...Aromatherapy...Downloaded _‘Relax Melodies’_ on her iPhone for the ocean sounds and the meditation settings. She tried cutting out certain drinks from her afternoons, no desserts, no teas, (even caffeine free tea, simply out of spite)....no candy.

She was not only sleep deprived, but she was now Starbucks and sugar deprived ... and constantly cranky.

Sleep just wasn’t in the cards for her. She decided she was never going to be like everyone else. She would never be able to function normally. She should buy stock in those 5 Hour Energy shots to get her through her mornings. And gave in to the fact that the remainder of her days would be torture. She was sleepy and yawning all day long at work. But then wide awake once she got home each day. 

Rey knew that eventually, this would start to impact her social life. She was already turning down invitations to happy hours after work with friends. Rey knew she’s never last even one hour after a drink. She’d be asleep in the bar booth!

Not that she ever dated, but if she did...How would she ever explain this to a partner? Surely no couple has sex _every_ night. And the few partners she’d had, didn’t always make her come. So that would be an odd conversation. _‘Sorry to shake the bed babe, but I gotta flick my clit or I can’t sleep.’_

Lying in bed tonight with her phone in hand, bored and watching the time creep by, she glanced at her steps for the day. One of her many routines as she would lie restless on top of her duvet. “Only 3,456 steps, what the fuck?” Rey decided instantly that a run could kill two birds with one stone.

As she dressed for a run, she looked at her bedside clock while she considered the hour and the risk. It was pretty late but ...fuck it. She needed the exercise and the strain might just wear her out enough to induce sleep. She knew a safe, well-lit route and wouldn’t go far.

Anything to not jack off again.

——-✨——-

Forty-five minutes later Rey found herself sweaty, tired and walking into her building elevator with her new neighbor. She pulled out one of her AirPods, “Hi I’m Rey.”

He pulled his head out of his hoodie. Long, damp waves of hair followed. It dusted his face and shoulders. An angular nose and beautiful, mole speckled skin. His eyes bore into hers in a way that made her suck in a breath a little too loud and obvious, so it instantly made her step back.

He stepped forward.

“I’m Ben...I live next door to you.” He had a deep, melodic voice. Rey was frozen.

“I...I’m hardly ever home I’m so sorry we haven’t met yet -”

“It's too late for you to run alone,” Ben moved closer still. Backing her close to the wall of the elevator. She couldn’t decide if it was getting creepy or if it was incredibly sexy.

“Well lucky I have you out there running at the same time.” She smiled up at him. He was big. And sorta beautiful. “How do you know I live next to you? We just met.”

“Last week our doorman asked if I had met my neighbor, Ray. Honestly I thought he meant ‘R-A-Y.”

“Oh,” she smiled and looked at her now shuffling feet. Wondering when the elevator was going to open and set her free from his gaze. “Thats a common mistake I’ve heard all my life and I-”

“Until I heard you through my wall a few nights ago,” he continued. “Then I knew you were a ...a _she_.”

Rey looked up at him. His eyes were blazing into hers. Ben was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He leaned on the elevator wall with one arm, and cocked his head to the side. “And I heard you again last night.”

“Heard me?”

“Yea. Around 3AM?”

Rey. Was. Mortified. “Oh my god.” She groaned and closed her eyes. Rey pulled out her other AirPod, and sighed loudly as she buried her face into her hands, leaning against the elevator wall. 

“Yea...that's it...It sounded just like that, actually.” Ben threw his head back in laughter, stepping away from her and pulling out his keys.

**Ding!** _Saved by the bell._

Rey followed Ben out into the hallway. “I’m so sorry if I woke you. I’m a terrible neighbor. I assume our beds share a wall then? I can’t believe we are having this conversation.” Rey wanted the floor to swallow her up. 

“Yea we must be headboard to headboard.” 

They reached their respective doors and turned in unison. Rey spoke first.

“Well did I actually wake you or are you a night owl? Do you have terrible, crippling insomnia like me?”

“I’m an associate attorney. A junior lawyer, if you will. I’m in contract law and I just started soooo as the associate, I’m up reading contracts. Usually in bed.” He grinned and folded his arms, getting comfortable up against his door. 

Rey noticed he basically filled the whole door frame. 

She was just staring. Not realizing it was her turn to talk. That’s when it just came out.

“So, I’m sorry about what you heard but it’s the only way I can fall asleep these days.” Her hand flew up and slammed over her mouth. 

Ben didn’t even blink. “I get it.” He sighed a long sigh, switched his weight bearing leg and got comfortable again in his doorway. He seemed to be settling in for her masturbation story.

She couldn’t speak. She could feel her face burning. She really just told a total stranger, in not so many words, that she could only fall asleep if she masturbated first. But in her own defense, he was hot as hell and looked interested. 

Ben continued for her, “I assume you’ve tried all the standard practices...Warm milk, no TV on and such?”

“I’ve downloaded sleep aid apps, bought all new bedding and pillows, changed my eating habits after 2PM...you name it. That’s actually why I’m out running so late...trying to tire myself out.”

“Well,” Ben kicked himself upright from leaning against the door, “Let me know if you uhhh, need any help ..tiring out.” He flipped his key ring around his finger like a cowboy in a western. He looked at her from under his heavy-lidded eyes as his key turned in the lock. “We can run together...Safer for you. Or I can come over and read contracts out loud. Bore you to sleep. I bet I can help ...somehow.” He leaned on the door jamb closing in on her. “Knock three times on the wall...or whatever that song says.” 

Rey was speechless. Mouth hanging open.

“Nice to meet you, Rey.”

And with that, he let himself in the door and closed it. Leaving her there, mouth still agape.

——-✨——-

It had been 24 hours since her encounter with Ben. 

Tonight’s lack of sleep had little to do with anything but the hunk of a man on the other side of the wall.

While tossing and turning got her nowhere, the thoughts of her neighbor and last night’s hallway discussion wouldn’t leave her brain. She couldn’t shake the thought of him. He was utterly beautiful and exactly what she would look for, physically speaking, in a man. Ben was definitely living in her head space rent free right now.

What struck her the most, aside from his swagger and good looks, was his nonchalant attitude toward her ‘issue.’ Definitely a progressive kind of guy…. And she was both embarrassed at the turn their conversation took, and intrigued at his straightforward offer. 

He probably got laid...a lot. The thought made wetness pool between her legs.

The way his eyebrow lifted when he said, _ ‘I bet I can help ...somehow.’ _

She’d decided hours ago, that him coming over to read contract law to her sounded erotic as hell. Especially with that voice.

Pleasuring herself while he worked at the desk in her bedroom. Delicious. The thought of Ben  _ doing  _ the pleasuring would be more effective, sure. Yummy. But, the thought of doing it herself while he watched and writhed and begged to participate...well ...that's on another level entirely.

The dampness between her legs was increasing the more she thought about him. Now she was getting somewhere. Time to get to work. She wanted to be asleep two hours ago.

Her left hand found its way to her breast and started pulling at the nipple. A quick dip between her legs revealed a generous amount of wetness, which made her start to hum and close her eyes. She gave her clit a few good rubs before reaching for iron bars of her headboard to hoist herself up backwards into her pillows, when her hand slammed into the wall, knuckles first. 

She froze.  _ Fuck! _ She just knocked on the wall.

A faint, but very obvious knock from the other side followed.

Rey waited. And sure enough, another knock from Ben's side. 

With juicy and wet fingers from the hand at her pussy, Rey reached, arching her back, and grabbed the iron bars..letting the headboard pull tight, slip through her fingers and  **_slam_ ** back into the wall. She waited…..

**_*Boom*_ ** __ Another knock from Ben’s side. A loud one.

_ Oh? What have we here? Masturbation Morse code? _

Rey wiped her hands off on her sheets and sat up facing the wall with her legs on top of her pillows. Leaning back on one arm, she started at her clit again ...which was beyond ready to begin. With the tips of her fingers, she slowly rubbed the length and width of her pussy, careful not to leave any bit of flesh untouched. Not wanting to sound tacky, but wanting his attention, she let out a breathy and rather loud, “ohhhh.”

Knowing he was there, just on the other side and listening, Rey was really getting worked up. Her fingers were effective, but the voyeuristic aspect of the whole event was driving her crazy. She had the strongest urge to attack this orgasm as if her life depended on it...Against her normally patient nature, she wanted to come, hard, and as soon as possible.

She  _ wanted _ him to hear it.

With increased pressure and speed, she began circling the hell out of her clit. Flicking counterclockwise, clockwise, circling and dipping down to her entrance to add moisture to her efforts. Normally a very quiet self-lover, her moans surprised her. It felt really, really good this time. So good, in fact, that she wanted to add some penetration to the mix. She was clenching around nothing and starting to squirm.

Rey kept the one toy that she bought in college in her bedside drawer. Her reach proved unsuccessful from her backwards perch on her bed and sent her water bottle flying. 

_“FUCK!”_ Rey tumbled somewhat gracefully out of her bed, panting and furious at herself, when Ben chimed in again, in through the wall.

“Are you ok?”

Now the subtle masturbation Morse code had become full on shouting.

“Yea, I’m so sorry. I’m failing at this. Just ignore me...I’ll go to the couch...And I'll move my bed tomorrow.” 

Rey was naked from the waist down, dripping between her legs, perspiring from her self-love attempt, and having a conversation with her wall. No one can be this pathetic. She slumped down to pick up her half empty water bottle and turned to leave her room. The knot in her belly from being so close to coming started to fade.

“No.” Ben demanded with an authoritative tone. “Go open your front door.”

“Um... _ What _ ?” 

“Now, Rey. Go to your front door.” He was loud...And serious.

She waited. She was stunned. Her heart started to pick up a rapid pace again.

Rey sprinted toward her living room and waited for his knock.


	2. tell him that his lonesome nights are over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens when he comes over????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut.  
> Literally no clue what I was doing here.  
> My apologies...
> 
> No beta - YIKES!
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1)

“We look like nerds.”

Ben was standing in her apartment. Rey still had her hand on the doorknob, and was hiding behind it from any passers-by in the hallway. Like there would be anyone to catch this exchange, at this hour.

“Excuse me?” Rey brushed some of her mangled hair out of her face and back up into a sloppy bun. 

Ben motioned with his finger, between the two of them, at their t-shirts. Rey looked down at her CUNY School of Medicine shirt. “This was actually a really tough program-”

“We were five miles from each other are you kidding?” It was at that point when Rey realized what he was babbling about. He was wearing a Fordham School of Law shirt ...and black boxer briefs. In her current state, she really only cared about the latter.

She couldn’t have cared less about his shirt...or school...or miles between their college experiences. “Why are you here, Ben? You wanna talk about school?”

Ben stared into her eyes, taking a step and reaching for the door over her head. Shutting it slowly, and closing in on her. The handle clicked. Without breaking eye contact, Ben twisted the deadbolt and caged her in. “I’m here because you need help falling asleep.”

With one finger, he traced her bottom lip. “I think I can help and…..I can’t stop thinking about you, Rey.” He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, leaning in closer. “Can I touch you? Do you want me to touch you?”

The air was thick in the few inches between them, and Rey couldn’t find her breath to speak. So she just nodded.

“Where do you want me to touch you? ….Here?” His finger drew a line from her lip, down her chin to her neck, over her chest to a nipple trying to poke its way through her old shirt. He flicked it and she sucked in a breath.

“How about here?” He traced a circle around the other nipple.

He leaned in and took a deep breath next to her ear. “Can I kiss you, Rey? I need you to be good for me and use your words.”

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you...here?” His finger traced her bottom lip again.

“Yes.” 

With that, his mouth landed on hers as he pressed her into the door with his massive body. Ben slid his hands down her sides, wrapping both hands around her ass cheeks, simultaneously lifting her up while gripping, squeezing and kneading his fingers into her flesh. Rey jumped a little, landing right on a semi-hard dick. Between stolen breaths and clashing tongues he managed to ask, “Bedroom or couch?”

“Bedroom.”

His hands gripped tighter as her legs locked around his tree trunk sized torso. He adjusted his fingers and made a discovery. “Fuck, you don’t have on underwear. Your fucking drenched. God, Rey...I’ve never gotten this hard, this fast.”

“Yeah uhm... Your shirt is gonna have a wet spot - sorry. ...Ummmm remember, I was ... _busy_.”

“Yes you ...were. And I’m about to finish you off and put you to sleep.” Ben clicks her light off with his elbow and lowered her onto the bed. He balled up the shirt and put it to his nose, sniffing hard and closing his eyes. “I may never wash this shirt again and I don’t care if you think I’m gross. “ He tossed the shirt somewhere onto her floor. “Scoot up and get comfy.” As Rey dragged herself backwards up the bed, Ben pulled off his own shirt and started palming his cock through his boxer briefs. “Gonna give you a good night’s sleep.”

“My very own Mr. Sandman.” She didn't know where the next sentence came from. It’s like her neck just puked up the words. The way he was stalking her from the end of the bed was giving her a sort of power...filthy, delicious power. “Goddamn you are so fucking hot….Do you have a girlfriend?” Rey rubbed her thighs together trying to ease the ache. He was ripped. And even more beautiful than the night before with his disheveled hair and a massive hard on. 

“Not yet,” he chuckled and winked at her. 

_“Fuck me.”_ Words she meant to say it internally, and as an exclamation of sorts. Rey was definitely having trouble keeping her mouth shut at this point.

“We’ll see.”

Ben reached for her waist with a shit-eating grin and climbed up her body. “And for the record, I wouldn’t cheat if I did have a girlfriend ...Now let me do this ...please, Rey. It’s getting late.” His eyes, which had never left hers, were glassed over. Rey thought he looked like a starving man. “We both need sleep.”

Having success with her chest in the living room, Ben hovered over her to continue. Shocked by her strong reactions to his teasings, he decided to suck a nipple through her shirt with a little bit of teeth - causing her to arch off the bed...Continuing to lick and suck while pinching the other. Rey pushed his head away with one hand, while gripping her sheet with the other.

“Stahp.Ugh...or take my shirt off.” Ben followed directions, peeling it up and off, over her head.

Finally, he dragged his lips across her stomach to the smooth area just above her mound. He kissed lightly and then slowly ran his tongue to the folds of skin of her pussy. He parted her with his tongue and licked from base of her opening to her clit and back again. He swirled his tongue inside her and tasted her wetness, the moisture coating his tongue. Ben covered her pussy with his plush lips, sucking in her labia, moving closer and closer to her clit...Licking it back and forth quickly with the tip of his tongue while keeping her whole pussy covered by his mouth.

This was better than any toy, she imagined...Certainly better than her own fingers. Rey couldn’t breathe...or form a coherent thought. She was in a state of euphoria she’d never known before this moment. 

Then a few things happened at once.

Ben hummed around her. She caught his eye, as he looked up and watched for her reaction. She came with a shout. 

“Pleaseeeee... Bennnn fucccck me.” Arching up off the bed and flailing her legs on either side of him.

Rey felt a rush of warm liquid as Ben absolutely attacked her folds. Lapping and groaning. Twisting his head to reach it all.

“What the fuck?” Rey tried to sit up, shocked by what she had felt. Ben kept her locked down by her legs.

“Did I just-”

“MMMMffff.” Ben didn’t answer. He went back down for more. Causing Rey to slump back down onto the pillows and reach for his hair.

She ached for him to fill her, to add more. Something more that she couldn't vocalize. She could hardly stand it as her opening clenched around emptiness. Looking down at this beautiful man between her legs, who was also looking at her, the pleasure she felt brewing erupted and she cried out, "Suck me again, Ben ...please!" He circled her clit with his tongue, deliberately grazing it; then he began to stroke it slowly, pushing back the skin to expose the tip. She twisted her hips, lifting her pussy to him. He surrounded her clit with his entire mouth, forming suction, and began to draw her clit into his mouth sucking hard, then soft...hard, then soft.

Rey began to moan with pleasure and tightened her legs around his head, then loosened them. He grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her close, tightening his access to her clit. He licked then sucked, licked then sucked. She raised her head and shoulders off the bed and he could tell she was about to climax again. He found the exact spot on her clit and applied constant strokes.

She cried out, "I’m coming ...ohmygooood!" Her pussy burst with pleasure. Her body trembled with each pulse of her orgasm and he could feel her quiver with each wave of desire. Finally she grabbed his head and pulled him towards her. "I want you inside me. Now."

——-✨——-

Ben had never seen a woman look more beautiful than Rey in that moment. He had done that to her! His dick was throbbing, leaking. All he wanted to do was get inside of this beautiful pussy and get his mouth back on her beautiful neck, shoulders and face.

He rose above her holding himself up with his arms and she reached for his cock, guiding it into her opening. After two or three short strokes, he slid all the way inside, filling her depth with his swollen cock. She was so wet and he moved in and out of her easily. Rey raised her legs wide into the air and clamped them around his ass, drawing his thrusts deeper and deeper.

They kissed, her tongue probing his mouth wildly and sucking his tongue into her mouth. "I want you to explode like I did," she whispered in his ear. And, as if her words were a trigger, he thrust with abandon. 

“Gonna fuck you through the wall into my room and never let you leave. Wanna stay like this forever.”

He slowed down and lifted up to look at her again. Slowly pounding into her. Dragging his thick cock out slowly, just to slam his hips back in with a snap. The sounds they were making were lewd. “I can’t believe how good you feel. Like you were made for me. Fuck. Rey.” 

He started to pound faster again, accentuating each word with a thrust. “Wanna. Make. You. Mine.”

She could feel his body shudder from the orgasm and she tightened her legs around his ass, pressing him deep inside her.

Once his pleasure was complete, he crumpled beside her on his side, sweating and panting. Before she had time to move from lying on her back, he reached for her pussy with his finger and began to probe for her clit. She was wet from their passion and his finger easily slid between her lips and found its destination. At the same time, he pressed his body into her side and began to suck her nipple.

She spread her legs and he started to work her overstimulated clit. "Not too hard," she warned, and he tried to center his touch on the tip of her clit, but after a few moments he wasn't having luck making her come again. He stopped.

He whispered in her ear, "You do it. I want to watch. I don’t think you’re sleepy enough yet."

She took her finger and immediately found the exact spot on her clit, pushing back the hood of skin around the tip. With him still sucking her nipples and whispering to her sweetly, she finished what he had started. A weaker but satisfying orgasm spread through her whole body. As quickly as she climaxed herself, she stopped and turned into him. She reached for his cock to give him equal pleasure, but he was limp from the climax he had experienced only moments earlier.

"I guess you can't go again right now," she joked. 

“Give me fifteen minutes. Or less even...You are truly beautiful like this, Rey. Tell me we get to do this again.”

She smiled. “You were fantastic. And yes. I don’t want you to leave. I hope you locked your door." 

Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Within minutes, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

Ben listened to her steady breathing and decided he might never sleep again, as long as he could look at her beautiful face.

And that was fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my 2nd try at writing fic!
> 
> [Come say hello-I'm on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1)
> 
> -Jill

**Author's Note:**

> Title Song ....
> 
> [Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX45pYvxDiA)
> 
> This is the song Ben is referring to when he tells Rey to knowck for him ...skjdsssss
> 
> [Knock Three Times (on the ceiling if you want me)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT5ms2Nvpco)


End file.
